Network monitoring tools have been in use to monitor the performance of a network, e.g., wired networks. For example, one such network monitoring tool, known as “Ping”, works over layer-3 devices.
Existing network monitoring tools for layer-2 protocols, such as Ethernet, are configured to operate when there is a single distinct forwarding path between any two nodes. There are other networking environments that have multiple possible paths between a source node and a destination node. Monitoring the performance of a multipath network has additional challenges since there are a plurality of paths that can be taken between a source node and a destination node.